Collar of the Divine
by Flarewolf-Kitsune
Summary: I am sooo ticked off. excuse me if the only way I can Yu-gi-Oh! is on Kids WB, because the d*mn city I live in has no Decent Anime Store What-so-ever? I'll fix the first chapter so it isn't so sappy..


1 Collar of the Divine  
  
Hiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! I, Flarewolf Kitsune, have finally written a Yu-Gi-Oh! story I like. I tend to be lengthy in description and have created some of my own Duel Monsters cards. If I get the attack power wrong on something, don't flame. E-mail me and tell me the correct attack power, or if I get anything else wrong, please tell me an in e-mail. The story is slightly different from the original T.V. show; a new character will accompany them (Yugi and friends) to the Duelist Kingdom. I have created a new Millennium Item, a collar of sorts, called the Millennium Collar, but sometimes also called the Collar of the Divine. It can only be used by a chosen one, chosen by Fate, to wield the power to call forth, and become a living, breathing, Duel Monster, and to use and summon any magic card one wishes. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
New Character= Miakami Shirogitsune  
  
A young, vertically challenged girl, who has transferred from America, can speak Japanese fluently (mainly because she used to visit her grandmother, who is Japanese, and has known how to speak the language ever since she was four), is an excellent artist and singer, and is very wealthy. Her eyes are an odd combination of green, with a bluish-purple outer ring, and a thick band of amber-gold around the pupil. Her hair is a dark, almost black brown, with long, hanging blond bangs with the tips dyed an ocean blue. Her hair reaches her knees, unbound, and is typically bound in a horsetail with a blood-crimson ribbon, so that it reaches her waist. On the ribbon ends are two small jewels, amber, in the shape of foxes, with the foxes' eyes a hauntingly detailed emerald green. One fox has black onyx paws and tail tip, with a pair of silken black wings, and the other has white mother-of-pearl paws and tail tip, with fluffy white wings. The ribbon is wide, and reaches her ankles. She refuses to wear the standard Girl's uniform for Domino High, so she is allowed (grudgingly) to wear the boys, only modified. The collar and shirt are like Yugi's, but she doesn't were a jacket. Instead of pants, a skirt and shorts the same blue/navy blue of the boy's uniform, with a white ruffle-thingy like Tea's underneath the skirt. She wears soft, dark blue Retro boots decorated with a mother-of- pearl sapphire-eyed foxes with their nose touching their tails (It's curved around the top of the boot) acting as a buckle on each boot. She is Yugi's height, which we all know is slightly shorter then Yami Yugi. She wears the shirt-thingy like a tank top. And yes, she is the one chosen by the Collar of the Divine, the Millennium Collar. It's kept hidden under her shirt collar. She is always seen with a white mini-back pack flung over one shoulder. She also has an alter ego, Yami Miaki. Warning: Miakami does fall in love with Yugi, so no flames about that, Ok? If you DO flame about that, I will remove the review.  
  
2 New Cards  
  
Uindo-Uruhu, the Wind Wolf -a snowy coyote looking wolf, with blue shading instead of black, gold eyes, a small, clear diamond horn, and huge, silver eagle wings. It stands about 5"3 at the shoulder, and is 12"3 from tail to nose. Its paws are strangely cat like, and have only three toes and are dark blue. It has power over wind and earth.  
  
2.1 Inu-raikou, the Lightning Hound – Slightly smaller than the wind wolf, it has jaw horns one either side of it's head, and two horns one the top of it's head. This creature is gold and black, and whenever it steps somewhere, lightning shoots up from its paws to the skies. It, too looks like a coyote, and has green eyes. It has power over Lightning and metal.  
  
Mizu-Uruhu, the Water Wolf – This dark blue-green scaled creature has large, saber fangs and jaw horns just like the Lightning Hound. It has a dragon-like tail, about the length of its body. It has violet eyes. This creature has power over water and plants.  
  
2.2 Hurea-Uruhu, the Flare Wolf - *my favorite ^^ this has nothing to do with my pen name…* A flaming, burning, wolf, this creature is a pure black, except for it's flames. Its ears are literally flaming, and tall, eternal flames rise from its shoulder blades. It has smaller saber fangs, and a long, flowing, black tail, except for the tip, which is white hot, and that occasionally bursts into flames. This creature has power over fire and anything that burns: hate, love, fear, ect.  
  
Jjhoval Rampager- a huge, six-legged tabby tiger-like creature, with enormous black claws. Four of the legs are closely put together in the back, creating four hind-legs.  
  
Gift of Wings- a special magic card that grants the power of flight and raises the attack power 200 points.  
  
Sandstorm of Light- shrouds the users monster(s) in a sandstorm of, shining bits of light. It lasts for three turns and prevents the opponent from being able to attack any creature the user has in play or play during that turn. The drawback is it lowers the users attack points by 400.  
  
Ligertaur Sorceress- Much like a centaur, only the lower part of the body that of a large, white, tiger, with the tail bush of a lion. The upper half is a cross of a human female and a white tiger. A leather, metal studded bra-like thing is the monster only clothing. The creature, is 5"9 from the top of the head to the ground. It wields a Naginata-Jitsu, A weapon closely related to a halberd.  
  
  
  
Raiga Miko – A powerful Ancient Deity, Sorceress, and Warrior, Raiga is a cross between a human and liger, with the tail of a wolf of some sort. Her weapon, a Naginata-Jitsu, is decorated with a crystal bell, a blood-red ribbon, a golden sash, and two feathers the color of midnight and a colorful dawn. She has the tattoo of a five star sun on her right breast, and the crescent moon on her left. In order to summon Raiga Miko, you must have the card Sun Amulet, Moon Stone, The Feathered Naginata Jitsu, and Shrine of the Megami. This Monster is in the class of Exodia.  
  
Sun Amulet – An odd card that increases a card with a good alignment.  
  
2.3 Moon Stone – A card that basically does the same thing as the Sun Amulet, only it powers up nighttime monsters.  
  
The Feathered Naginata Jitsu – It powers up a monsters attack points by 200, and if the creature is of flying type, it increases their attack points by 500.  
  
Shrine of the Megami- an almost useless card, it plays an important role in summoning Raiga Miko. It plays as a land card, increasing the user's attack points by 300 on every monster he/she has in play.  
  
Baby White Dragon – A card that is much like the Baby Dragon, only fluffy baby blue wings, a snowy white body and light green eyes. It has 300 more attack points than a normal Baby Dragon.  
  
Ok, enough of that crud, on with the story! Oh…wait…No disclaimer. Damn. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the new cards and Miakami. I also don't know Yugi's teacher's name, so I will dub him (I'm making it a he) Mr. Mitsuko. Cheers!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Paths Collide  
  
It was a seemingly normal day at Domino High: Yugi and Joey were dueling, (Joey was getting toasted while Tristan laughed at him) Taya was watching, Seto ignored everybody, and it was Thursday. But it was also Free Week: Everybody in Yugi's class got to do whatever they wanted, because they got the highest test scores in the entire grade. But no one knew they were getting a new classmate, too.  
  
"Come on, Yug, can't you go easy on me for once?" Joey complained, mostly because he was getting toasted again. Before Yugi could answer, however, their teacher, Mr. Mitsuko, interrupted by announcing: "We have a new student, class. She has moved all the way from America. I know you will all make her feel welcome." The teacher motioned towards the door and a short, but pretty girl walked in. She wasn't wearing the required girls uniform, but a modified boys uniform. "You may take a seat anywhere you like." The girl moved towards the back where Yugi and friends were. She took a seat near Taya. There was a short silence, then the noise of the classroom kicked up again. Yugi and friends glanced at each other. Taya got up and walked over to introduce herself to the girl.  
  
Miakami was nervous; she was a new school, had absolutely no family except her little brother Jaime and her little sister Kina, no friends, nadda. She could hardly ask her big brothers for help because all three were dead. Here grandmother had died a month ago, while her big brothers had died in a bank robbery two weeks ago. Mom killed herself by stabbing herself five months ago, while dad had died in a car accident before the twins, Kina and Jaime, were even born. She was terribly afraid of being rejected even though she was unbelievably rich. She was lost in her own, pitiful thoughts, hiding sadness behind a carefully trained blank face, when a kind voice made her jump. She looked up to see a brown-haired blue-eyed girl. "What?" She asked, confused. The blue-eyed girl smiled. "My name is Taya. Would you like to meet my friends over there?" Tea pointed towards three guys, two playing Duel Monsters. She smiled. She loved to play Duel Monsters; it was the only thing she could do to keep her mind off things, besides drawing and singing. "Sure. My name is Miakami, but I would prefer to be called Kami." Kami got up and followed Taya back to the place where the three guys were. Kami blinked. One of them had an item much like her Millennium Collar. He looked to be the same height as her. The other reminded her faintly of Zack, one of her big brothers, as the other one reminded her of Dram, another one of her big brothers. Taya spoke. "Yugi, Joey, Tristan, this is Miakami. She'd prefer it if you called her Kami." All of the boys looked up. The one that was dueling that reminded her of Zack spoke first. "Hi. My name's Joey. Nice 'ta meet ya." Joey resumed dueling. Next came the one that reminded her of Dram. "Hey. My name is Tristan." He smiled and continued watching Joey. Finally it was one with the odd item's turn. "My name is Yugi. I hope you will enjoy living here." He then glanced at Joey, who was putting down the Flame Swordsman. Yugi had the Beaver Warrior out, but in his hand had the Celtic Guardian. Kami turned her attention to Tea. "You play?" Taya asked. Kami nodded joyfully. "Yep. I've been playing for five years. You want to Duel me?" Taya nodded. "Sure." They put two desks together as Taya set up a Dueling mat. Kami got out her deck, which she had painstakingly made over the years. It contained extremely rare cards. Kami absent-mindedly shuffled her cards while Taya did the same. They then both drew five cards. "I haven't played in a while, just so you know." Kami said, not even looking at her cards. "That's ok. I haven't been playing very long anyway." Taya placed a card face down. Only now did Kami look at her cards. She had to stifle a cheer. She had the Ligertaur Sorceress, the Sandstorm of Light, the Metal Lizard, the Gift of Wings, and the Poli-fusion . She put the Ligertaur Sorceress face down. "The one with the highest attack points goes first, ok?" Taya nodded. They flipped their cards over. Kami grinned gleefully. Taya had set down the Petite Angel, which had only 600 attack points, while the Ligertaur Sorceress had 1900 attack points. Taya's eyes were huge. Kami glanced over at Yugi and Joey. It appeared that Yugi had won, because Joey was banging his head against the table. She turned her attention back to the duel. Kami drew a card, and grinned even more. It was the Dark Magician. She put it in her hand and set down the Gift of Wings. "The Gift of Wings allows my Ligertaur Sorceress the power of flight, and raises it's attack power by 200 points, and I order the Ligertaur Sorceress to use Exalted Magic. Your Petite Angel is toast." Taya unhappily put her Petite Angel in the graveyard. Kami was completely absorbed in the game, and did not even notice that Yugi, Joey and Tristan had come to watch.  
  
"What kind of card is that Ligertaur, Yugi?" Tristan whispered. "It's a really rare card. I think it is one of the few cards that can't be fused." Yugi whispered back. Taya had just set down The Fairy Queen card. Kami's face was oddly blank, but her eyes danced with amusement. Taya then set down the Silver bow and Arrow, and Elves light. This brought Her Fairy Queen's attack power even higher than Kami's. Kami, not even flinching, put her Ligertaur Sorceress in the graveyard, and drew a card.  
  
  
  
Kami broke her blank poker face with a gleeful smile. She had drawn Uindo-Uruhu, the Wind Wolf. She placed the Uindo-Uruhu, which had the attack power of 2400, but the Gift of wings was still in play, giving Uindo- Uruhu 200 more attack points. Kami grinned gleefully. "You should have attacked the Gift of Wings card Taya. It would have paralyzed the Ligertaur Sorceress for two turns, and Uindo-Uruhu wouldn't have a power boost. You're Fairy Queen is nothing but fairy dust now." Taya flinched. Kami had 1600 life points, but Taya only had 900. Kami put on a sympathetic smile. "I have been playing a long time, but you are playing quite well for someone who hasn't been playing very long. I haven't had such a good opponent in a long time." Taya smiled. "Your right." Taya drew a card and smiled broadly. She placed down the Baby White Dragon, and then the Breath Of Life card. "My breath of Life card gives my Baby White Dragon 500 more attack points, and temporarily reduces your monsters attack points by 600, allowing me to destroy it." Kami twitched and put Uindo-Uruhu in the grave yard. Kami drew a card and her face went blank. A sweat drop (anime style) appeared on her forehead. She smiled evilly. "Prepare to fry." She put down the Poli-fusion card, then the Metal Lizard, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "I combine these cards to create the Ultimate red-Eyes Metal Dragon. You are out of life points." Taya sweat-dropped. "You really are good aren't you?…Hello Yugi." Taya added dryly. Kami nearly jumped. She turned her head. There was Yugi. "Hello again." "That was some pretty impressive dueling." Kami opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang. Kami gathered up her cards and put them away. "Bye." Kami scurried away. People started to file out of the classroom.  
  
Good Grief! It's like those violet-rose eyes of his can see into your soul, Kami thought to herself as she hurried towards the front doors of the school. Walking down the street, she stopped by an elementary school. A young chestnut-haired girl in pigtails spotted her and squealed. The boy she was playing with jumped up, his spiky black hair bouncing. They both had green eyes and were wearing white t-shirts. The girl was wearing a navy blue skirt, and the boy was wearing navy blue pants. Both had sneakers.  
  
"BIG SIS!" They both yelled, grabbing their backpacks. They both jumped on her, hugging her fiercely. "Do you want to visit that game shop you two saw?" Kami asked.  
  
They both squealed happily. "Stop that, you little squirts. You sound like muddy pigs." The twins giggled. "Let's go." She held both of them by the hands and walked towards a small game shop.  
  
"Hey Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, walking into the game shop. Joey was with him, but Tristan and Taya had gone home. "Hello Yugi. Hello Joey." A kind faced old man smiled. He had the same eyes as Yugi. "Can you show Joey your special card? Please Grandpa?" Yugi's Grandfather appeared to be thinking. "All right. But just this once." Grandpa reached behind the counter and drew out a small, wooden box. "This came from a very dear friend of mine." He opened the box. Joey sweat dropped. "What kinda card is that?" Yugi gasped. "Joey! That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! There are only four of them in the entire world!" At that precise moment, a short, pigtailed girl came into the store, followed by a black-haired boy. "Hello. How may I help you?" The girl smiled happily. "Big sis is gonna buy me and Jaime a Duel Monsters deck and show us how to play." At that moment, Kami walked in. "Kami?" Kami's head jerked up. She sweat dropped. "Hi." The little boy tugged on Kami's hand. "Come on big sis, I wanna learn how to play!" "Me too!" The pig-tailed girl said loudly. Kami was just staring at Yugi and Joey, and the pigtailed girl turned to see what her sister was looking at. She walked over to Yugi, looking at his face. "Your eyes are pretty." She said, and then looked at Joey. Kami jerked out of what seemed like a trance and covered the girl's mouth before she could say anything else. "Sorry. Do you have any Starter Decks here?" She asked Yugi's Grandpa. He though for a moment. "Yes, I believe we have two left." Kami smiled with relief. "Great! How much?" "$12.00 each." "I'll take them." Kami pulled out a leather wallet. Then she took out a twenty and a five- dollar bill. Yugi and Joey were watching silently. Who Yugi guessed was Jaime was looking wide-eyed at a picture of the Dark Magician. Grandpa handed Kami to decks in small boxes that were wrapped in plastic and took the money. He gave her fifty cents change. "Thank you." She handed the girl and boy the decks. They squealed happily. "Now you call Jack to come and pick you up. Maybe He'll let you play video games." The boy and girl ran out, arguing who had the best deck. "Little brother and sister?" Grandpa asked. Kami nodded. "Sorry about Kina. She's obsessed with the color purple. See 'ya later!" Kami left the store.  
  
Those people have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon…A tall, blue-eyed brown haired boy in a trench coat rudely bumped into her and hurried into the shop. "Jerk…" She muttered under her breath. She began looking around for a costume/clothing shop. She spotted one called: Dara's Costume and Clothing. She hurried in. A kind looking old lady appeared at her side. "How may I help you, dearie?" Kami smiled. "I'm looking for an Egyptian dancer's outfit, maybe a girl monk's outfit, and, if you have it, a Egyptian Lady Royal outfit. I enjoy dressing up around the house." The lady smiled. "Call me Dara, dearie. You are quite lucky. We have all three, and on sale, too." The lady showed Kami to a rack with odd, golden clothes. "Let's try on that dancer's outfit first. It would look lovely on you dearie." The lady picked one out. Kami went to try it on. Closing the dressing room's door behind her, Kami quickly got dressed in the clothes. She gasped. It barely covered her bosom with slinky, golden cloth, and the bottom was a strangely made bikini-like bottom, golden with a sash like thing hanging down, and a longer sash hanging in the back. The top was supported by a jewel carved with an Egyptian eye, like the one on her Collar, and hanging around her neck like a halter. The sashes were black, and lined with gold. All the amber color seemed to make her skin glow. This outfit would be good for practicing my Naginata-Jitsu, she thought. She clipped on the ankle bracelets that came with it, and the thick, large onyx bracelets around her wrists.  
  
~~  
  
Do you like it? Please R&R. If you do a signed review, I will try and read your stories too. 


End file.
